


PODFIC Stetsons and Schoolteachers

by fuzzyhamish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha!Sunset, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Western, Awkward Timing, BAMF Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Caring!Steve, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cowboy Hats, Drunk Tony, Emotional Manipulation, Fingering, First Dates, First Impressions, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Feels, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Gossip, Happily Ever After, Honeybear - Freeform, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Old West, Omega Tony Stark, Omega/Omega, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Romance, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Schoolteacher Tony, Secret Relationship, Semi-Polyamorous Relationships, Sick!Tony, Sneaking Around, Sort Of, Stony - Freeform, Sunset Bain - Freeform, Sweet Sex, They Are Already In love, Tiberius Stone - Freeform, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Wears Panties, Tony has secrets, Trust Issues, Violent Steve, Wall Sex, but gaslighting, each chapter is about 30 min, not physical abuse, spending the night, they just don't know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: Alpha Sheriff Steve Rogers doesn’t know what to think of the new school teacher in his small town.Omega Tony Carbonell is a quick-witted, sharp-tongued, sarcastic Omega with a butt that won’t quit– and a temper that won’t quit either.Every attempt the Sheriff makes to get close is met with rolled eyes and snarkiness, but finally Tony gives in a little bit and the pair spends a few moments together that leaves the Alpha panting, desperate for more.But there’s a layer of secrets beneath the Omega’s attitude, and the more Steve pushes, the more Tony pulls away.When Tony’s past comes back in a terrifying way, Steve learns more about the Omega than he ever thought he would, secrets that make him rage, stories that break his heart, and when Tony is kidnapped, the Sheriff saddles up to bring his Omega home.But Tony doesn’t consider Wildrock home, and he certainly doesn’t consider Steve his Alpha.How can the Stetson-wearing Sheriff convince the stubborn Schoolteacher that they are meant to be?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stetsons and Schoolteachers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251718) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> Hello! I love NECTS' fic so much I needed to read it out loud for the world to hear lol I hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment and share!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about 30 min long

[Stetsons and Schoolteachers Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tNFt66h5U9H_H7EsHj5iWt70QzABcRBU/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I got a new mic, so let me know if the sound is better in this chapter! As always, comments and kudos are SO appreciated! 
> 
> this chapter is also about 30 min.

[Stetsons and Schoolteachers Chapter 2!!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/142IVLbXGEKxJGxu7WNj7_r6Uqt3DC4kx/view?usp=sharing)

Hope you enjoy it!! 


End file.
